


Tequila on the Rocks with a Shot of Lime

by Enzuri



Series: Tequila Shots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blackrom, Elementbound, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A buzz from my phone wakes me from a good dream. Who the fuck is texting me so early in the morning? Well late morning. Hell afternoon. Still I was not ready to get up yet and whoever it was was going to pay for it with my silence. I check the message anyway, even though I'm not going to reply, just in case it was actually important.</p><p>From Zulmar (that seadwelling asshole):<br/>oOo So @re you just not coming to cl@ss today? oOo<br/>oOo You're missing @n import@nt lecture. oOo<br/>oOo @re you seriously still ignoring me? oOo<br/>oOo Oh my cod you @re such a codsucking @sshole. oOo<br/>oOo ♠ oOo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila on the Rocks with a Shot of Lime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> Verlyn belongs to starobots, Salt and Zulmar are mine~! This one is shorter but is a bonus for today~! :D

A buzz from my phone wakes me from a good dream. Who the fuck is texting me so early in the morning? Well late morning. Hell afternoon. Still I was not ready to get up yet and whoever it was was going to pay for it with my silence. I check the message anyway, even though I'm not going to reply, just in case it was actually important.

From Zulmar (that seadwelling asshole):  
oOo So @re you just not coming to cl@ss today? oOo  
oOo You're missing @n import@nt lecture. oOo  
oOo @re you seriously still ignoring me? oOo  
oOo Oh my cod you @re such a codsucking @sshole. oOo  
oOo ♠ oOo

I toss the phone off to the side and pull the covers over my head. I can't get back to sleep but I'm not getting out of bed. Not yet anyway. I have to get up in a few hours, to get myself ready for my date. Ver's promised to come over for some Taiko Drum Master and I'm holding him to it. I can never get anyone else to play with me but that's okay because he's actually pretty good at it and can keep up with the harder songs. 

My phone buzzes again a little over an hour later. Ver's on his way and I actually should get up and straighten up. Its times like these that I'm glad I don't do anything with my hair other than brush it, its getting long though, past my eyes now. There's no way I'm going to be able to play with it like this and I have to grab the hair clips my sister left on her last visit to keep it out of my eyes. 

The phone rings for me to buzz up Ver and when I answer the door he just starts laughing. 

"You look ridiculous. What the hell?"

"Its took long. Lets play." I drag him in, he's still laughing at me and I push him onto the couch before passing him his drum controller. We only get a handful of songs in before he make us stop, giggling insanely at something. My hair. Still. Seriously.

"You need to get it cut."

"Too much effort." I'd had it longer before.

"Really? Where are your scissors. I need to fix them." He hunts through my kitchen when I point him in the direction of their home. Was he honestly going to cut my hair? When he came back with the paired blades I raised my eyebrows, silver ring pulling the left one. He sits me where he claims the light is best and with two quick snips my bangs are shorter, feathered off to the sides so that they were at least angled out of my eyes. 

"Now I never want to see those clips in your hair again. As cute as they might be." He sets them off to the side, with the scissors. 

"And what happens if I do?" I don't mean for my question to come out sounding coy but it does and I refused to let him know that mistake. I keep my face level. 

"Then I'll have to think of something." His expression is just as hard to read. 

"What about your bangs, they're in your eyes too." He replies that that is just the way he likes them and unlike me he doesn't have to pin it out of the way. He seems to think I've given him enough sass because he's kissing me to keep me quiet and I'm more than okay with that. I can feel my phone buzzing with more texts from Zulmar but I just fish it out of my pocket and drop the phone on the floor. He can wait, I'm busy.

Both of us are free of most of our clothes when we hear a key in the lock. Or at least I vaguely register there's a key in the lock, I'm too busy moaning at the lips sucking at my hipbone to do anything about it. I'm whimpering when I hear the key actually drop and I tilt my head back to see Zulmar in the doorway, face twisted until its nearly unrecognizable. 

"What the actual fuck." I can't tell how much of what he says is growl. "This is what you've been blowing me off for? Fuck you." He storms out, leaving the door open and the key on the floor. I really don't want to move but I can't leave the door open like that so I crawl over to close it, picking up the key while I'm at it. 

When I turn back around I see Ver's face lined with confusion. 

"What the hell was that about? Zulmar was here… why?"

"How do you know him?" It looks like he's not the only one confused.

"He's my moirail's descendant. Seriously what the hell Salt."

"I dunno, I'm sorry I was sort of seeing him before? He's been texting me a lot lately but I haven't really been answering. I forgot he had a key." I see him reach down to grab my phone, eyebrows arching the question I nod yes to. He can look at my phone, I have nothing to hide. It buzzes again as he's turning it on and whatever the message it seems to clarify things for him because his face relaxes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kismesis? He seems to hate you pretty hard."

"Kimesis what?" I slide across the floor back to him, staring at the wall of spades he's sent me.

"You know trolls have different kinds of romance? Zulmar's black for you. I'm red." His explanation sounded somewhat familiar but I feel like I was not paying attention in class that day when they explained. I really needed to research more into this. "But he dropped the key right?" Ver held out his hand, palm flat. Wordlessly I dropped the key onto his tray skin and he closes his fingers around it before shifting so I can get back on the couch. 

Things might have gotten awkward except I was still squirming, pulse thudding in the base of me and I grab his horns because that always makes him trill in the sexiest way. All it takes is a few strokes along the corkscrews before he's on me again, pressed as close as he can be. My hips bump up against his, aching for relief. Snickering at me one of his hands snags my wrists to keep them down, the other reaches to grab at me. His oddly smooth thumb smears my pre-cum along my length and I'm shivering into his touch in moments. 

His hand falls into a driving rhythm, razor teeth nipping at my collarbones until I'm a writhing, moaning mess. My hips buck up into hold and I cry his name, spilling over the edge because I can't hold back anymore and he doesn't stop when I warn him. I pant heavily under him as he milks the last of me, licking his fingers clean when he finally lets go. He doesn't say a word when I shakily sit up and bend forward, my kisses placed between his knees up to his unsheathed bulge. 

It coils against my hand eagerly when I stroke it lightly. The slick green is still strange but I bring my lips to it and take as much of it in as I can. I fight the urge to gag when I try to take it to the root, and he groans above me appreciatively. His hands tangled in my pale hair aren't rough but they are encouraging. They actually try to pull me away when I can feel his muscles starting to tense underneath me but I twist my tongue with the tip of him and he comes in a wave. I have to work to swallow what I do, and even still there's enough of it that it spills over to stain. 

When I sit up again he catches my face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to my swollen lips.

"I'm red for you okay? Be my matesprit?" I didn't know what that word meant, I'd have to look it up later. The softness in his eyes made my heart actually flutter. Like I was some sort of heroine in a romance novel. I didn't need to know what it meant to know my answer. 

"Yes."


End file.
